Heart of Affection
by Slyfox00
Summary: Yumi and Sei share more than just a University campus. Yumi x Sei


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from _Maria-sama ga Miteru_

**A/N:** I don't know where this came from but here it is. Drop a review if you like it.

~~~ = times passing

**Rated M! Little ones, Avert your eyes! **

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Heart of Affection_**

Chapter 1: A Hope for Love

The dark clouds and rain served to mask a sneaking Satou Sei and her approach. Yumi cried out when two arms suddenly wrapped around her. No patrons at the university café seemed to take notice of the newly arrived blonde glomming the sitting and helpless first year.

"Sei, you're crushing me." Gasped Yumi.

"Right sorry, I couldn't resist when I saw you sitting here." Sei exclaimed while releasing her grip. "Why are you sitting outside when its raining? Aren't you cold?"

"Well it is a little cold, but I like watching the rain and all the windows seats inside were taken. Besides I have class pretty soon so we won't be out here long." Yumi said awkwardly. Sei took a seat next to her. _"I enjoy watching the rain also." _Thought Sei.

"How is school going for you now Yumi? Hopeful better than when I first bumped into you." An embarrassed Yumi glared back at Sei.

"I only got lost once Sei, please don't tease me about that." Yumi pouted. Sei put her hands on her cheeks and attempted a horrible Yumi impression.

"Help, Help, someone save me! whatever will I do." Sei laughed.

"It's not funny Sei! I was late to class and it was so embarrassing." Yumi said growing red faced.

"Relax Yumi, you know I'll always be stalking you, err… I mean looking out for you." Sei rocked back and forth giggling with a hand over her mouth.

"Putting all that aside, I wanted to ask you something." Yumi said with a stern voice, seemingly on a mission.

"Yes Yumi?" Sei said while leaning closer.

"I wanted to say- to say… um! Well with everyone being so far away I don't get to see our friends much." Yumi shouted with great speed. "But since we both go here… maybe we could do something some time?" Yumi said with a nervous laugh.

"A date! Well of course Yumi, but if you want we can just skip the date and you can come straight to my place." Yumi fumed red for various reasons.

"Ehhh not like that!" Yumi said. Although going unmentioned Yumi's heart skipped at beat at Sei playful teasing.

"Hehehe you're always so fun to tease Yumi, I should take pictures!" Sei said while nudging Yumi with here arm. Sei dropped the teasing an became serious. "What did you have in mind Yumi? It's been a while, in fact I was really happy when you called and asked me to meet you here."

"Well you gave me your number when you helped me find my class. And It was nice to see a familiar face here." Yumi said staring down at the Café patio.

"Don't worry, you will have a lot of fun here. You just have to get used to it." Yumi shifted uncomfortable. _"Of course I would end up alone at Lilian Unviersity with her." _Yumi thought to her self. "So was it loneliness then, is that why you called? I know a fun nightclub how about we go there this weekend?"

"Really Sei? Um.. Sure! I have to get to class now, will you call me with detail?." Said Yumi while jumping from her seat. "Okay then bye!" Yumi opened her umbrella and grabbed her school bag. Sei followed Yumi with her eyes as she rocketed off into the rainstorm.

"Odd." Sei said while staring off in Yumi direction.

"I'm sorry Onee-Sama." Yumi said sadly over the phone.

"Whats wrong?" Sachiko asked.

"I couldn't do it." Yumi cried with grim.

"It's alright Yumi just tell me what happen."

"I called her and made plans to meet her at a café on the school ground, I just got back from there…"

"And did you tell her what you told me Yumi?"

"No…"

"Yumi you should have! Its been two months."

"I sorry Onee-Sama, I'm a coward."

"You're most certainly not Yumi. A coward would have never called me in the first place. Don't give up Yumi."

"I haven't in fact she invited me to a nightclub, and I accepted. We're going this weekend."

"That's great Yumi, you know I wish only for you're happiness."

"Thank you Onee-Sama, I lucky to have someone so caring." Yumi said a bit more happy now.

"I'll always be here for you, please call more often I would love to hear how you're studies are going."

"I will Onee-Sama, I promise."

"Don't you have a class to get to?"

"You're right Onee-Sama! I have to good, goodbye."

"Goodbye Yumi." Sachiko before the line went dead. _"You had your chance Yumi, now I am taking it into my hands." _She thought to herself.

Sei felt a disturbance in her school bag. She reached in and pulled out her phone. While fumbling with her bag, umbrella, and phone she caught the name of the caller.

"_Ogasawara_? What does she want?" whispered Sei. "Hello Sachiko, to what do I own the honor of this phone call?"

"Good day Sei, seeing as you have already dropped the formalities I shall be direct." Sei shock from the scary and angry voice coming from her phone. "I need to talk to you about something important, Is now a reasonable time?"

"Well I'm currently standing out in the rain but if it can't wait… go ahead."

"Then tell me Sei, all the merciless times you teased Yumi, was there any real feeling there?" _"Where the heck did this come from?" _Thought Sei.

"What is this about Sachiko?"

"This is about my dear petite soeur, so you better not lie!" Sachiko said with ferocity.

"Sachiko I don't know what to say." The rain picking up around her.

"I want an answer, what are your feeling about Yumi?" Said Sachiko. Sei gazed out into the rain that pounded the ground around her. _"I thought I've moved pass this, lately teasing Yumi has just been for nostalgia. Yumi… could it be she feels what I felt for her. I didn't think this would ever need to be addressed. Yumi has and always will be Sachiko's." _

"In all seriousness Sachiko, I would never make a move on Yumi, you know that."

"What is she not good enough for you!" Shouted Sachiko.

"What? No. I wouldn't interfere with you two, just because I'm flirtatious doesn't mean I would do that."

"What do you mean by _you two_?" Sachiko said with confusion.

"Even if I wanted to, I could never win Yumi over you. I stopped trying long ago." A solemn Sei proclaimed.

"This is unbelievable, Sei, we're not like that. We never were. All Yumi ever talks about with me is you! Sei… she loves _you." _Sachiko retorted. Sei's lips parted as her jaw slacked.

"I…" Sei was unable to respond.

"Well Sei?" asked Sachiko. Sei breath deepened at the possibility.

"How long?" Sei said with tears welling.

"She has always had a crush on you, and now Yumi's convinced she is in love."

"I'm sorry Sachiko I didn't know."

"I don't want sorry, I want an answer. Your taking Yumi to a nightclub this weekend, what are your intentions?!" An annoyed Sachiko asked.

"This is a lot to take in right now… Can I answer you later?"

"No Sei, no you may not! Yumi has been hurting for a long time and I won't have her hopes crushed because you don't know right now."

"Right then, if I were to answer you right now, then I would have to say I still love her." Sei said with tears now rolling down here cheeks.

"Very well. I'll never forgive you if hurt her. Good day Sei." With that Sachiko slammed the phone on the hook and let out a sigh of relief.

Sei stood for a while, taking in impact of her conversation. Steady beats of the rain continued hitting her umbrella. Sei hands shaking did her best to slide her phone back into her bag. It wasn't the cold that had her trembling. _"How the hell did this happen." _Thought Sei.

Its took Sei a long while to steady herself enough to walk home. She would surely miss a class she had later but she was in no condition to attend. Sei's apartment was sparsely adorned. Close to campus, with the essentials, that's all she needed. A bewildered Sei flopped back onto her couch. Words racing through he head turning her world fuzzy. _"All Yumi ever talks about with me is you! Sei… she loves you." _Sachiko's words stinging like needles.

"I'm an idiot." Sei said while rolling over to bury her face in the cushions. Sei sat there thinking about Yumi for a while. The rain slowly died outside the window. When enough time has passed she pulled out her phone. _"This can't wait"_

Sei stood and strode to the adjacent wall. She took a look out the window and held the phone to her ear waiting for Yumi to pick up.

"Hello Fukuzawa Yumi speaking."

"Hello Yumi, it's Sei."

"Sei!" Yumi responded in haste. "I didn't expect a call so soon, I just got back to my dorm." Sei froze. _"I forgot to figure out what I was going to say to her! Stupid me, stupid stupid me."_

"Um… Yumi the weekend is a long wait, if your not busy did you maybe want to do something _tonight_?" Sei said biting down on her lip, suddenly scared to death Yumi would say no.

"Tonight?" Yumi gasped. "Did you still want to go to the nightclub or…"

"We can do what ever you want Yumi… How about you come over and we discuss it." Said Sei. _"Oh yeah, so smooth, you still got it Sei."_

"Alright Sei…" Said a dazed Yumi.

Sei has proceeded to give Yumi directions to her apartment. Then she went into frantic cleaning mode. She dashed from room to room picking up trash and placing dishes in the sink. Her clothes were of particular concern. Garments of every fashion littered the bedroom. When the place looks presentable; Sei took a seat on the couch. She waited nervously eyes darting from side to side like a scared puppy for a knock at the door. When the knock finally came, Sei nervousness settled.

However, outside the door stood a nervous Yumi. Yumi had stood beside the door for minuets working up the courage to knock. And when she finally did, her heart began to race. _"Sei invited me over to her apartment." _Yumi mind swirled. Her little heart couldn't take it when a smiling Sei greeted her at the door. Yumi took tentative steps forward as Sei held the door open.

"Welcome Yumi, I know its not much but please make yourself at home. Would you like tea?"

"No thank you." Yumi managed to say. A mischievous Sei shut the door and placed a hand on Yumi shoulder.

"Yumi, I would hate to have you stay here under false pretenses."

"What do you mean Sei?" Yumi said through warm cheeks.

"A little birdie told me you wouldn't mind this." Sei said while stepping forward.

"Wha-" Yumi was cut off. Sei had moved to Yumi's side, she dropped Yumi backwards, and caught her with a hand wrapped across her waist holding her back. Yumi looked up in surprise. The sight of Sei above leaving her breathless. Sei leaned down to join Yumi. Yumi's eyes widend to the size of teacups. Sei took her free hand and caressed Yumi's thigh.

"So I though I'd just sweep you off your feet." Sei said her lips now inches from Yumi's ear. Sei brought her eyes back to Yumi's "Do you wan't me to stop?" Asked Sei. Yumi's lips open to say something but no words ever came. Sei gave Yumi a smile then closed the gab between there lips. Yumi rocked in surprise. Sei skillfully moved her lips against Yumi's. The stunned Yumi closed her eyes as her cheeks flushed red.

Sei pulled back from Yumi with a grin. Yumi maintained her helpless position.

"Did I do alright?" Asked Sei while she pulled Yumi up.

"Are you teasing me Sei?" Asked Yumi her eyelids drooping and her cheeks awash with crimson. Yumi's heart continued to race while she waited for a response.

"No." Sei said. She pulled the two of them closer. Sei leg was between Yumi's, and her arms were wrapped around her neck.

"Sei…" Croaked a faint Yumi.

"Look what you have gone and now Yumi, Your so beautiful I don't think I can stop." Sei said lustfully, her breath tickling Yumi's nose.

"You don't have to stop." said an overwhelmed Yumi. Sei took Yumi by the hand and lead her, rubber legged in all, over to the couch. She sat Yumi down and took a good look at her. Her small frame was gasping for air and her face was a sensually red. _"Yumi is simply gorgeous." _Thought Sei. Sei took a seat next to Yumi. She reached out and arm and pulled her closer. They sat side by side there growing heartbeats the only noise for the logest time. Sei focused on working up all the couarge she could.

"Tell me Yumi, Is this what you wanted?" Sei said while she ran a finger on Yumi just below her skirt line. Yumi nodded and trembled to her touch. Yumi's eyes clamped shut as Sei removed her hand. Yumi next felt a gentle palm resting on her navel. "Are you sure Yumi? This can't be undone." Sei said her warm breath against Yumi's cheek.

"Yes… " Yumi said while trashing her head about.

"My my, you should have told me about these feeling much sooner. It must have been torture." Yumi opened her eyes, they looked pleadingly into Sei's. Sei used both hands to slowly unbutton Yumi's top. A grin crept across her face. "I'll make it feel better Yumi." Said Sei as she tossed Yumi shirt. Yumi bucked and shivered when Sei's hand reached around her back to unhook her bra. Sei forced Yumi onto her back. Yumi lay still as Sei positioned herself atop her. Yumi's bra sat unrestrained still covering herself. Sei relaxed bringing there bodies closer together; she set her chin on Yumi collar bone and gave a smile. Yumi let out a soft moan as Sei trailed her tongue down Yumi chest. Sei took Yumi bra in her teeth and pulled it away. The chill of the air on her newly exposed area brought new warmth to Yumi's already burning body.

"Sei…" Yumi panted while rolling her head in frustration.

"Hold still Yumi, I'll take are of you." Sei took Yumi's right nipple in her mouth. Yumi shook violently and curled her toes. Sei reached up with her other hand and took Yumi's left in her palm. Sei twirled her tongue around Yumi now taunt bud. Sei smirked when Yumi rocked to each twist her free hand gave. Yumi continued to writhe in joy. after a while Yumi was sweating and moaning, her arms wrapped arund Sei's neck. Soon Sei felt it time to grant Yumi the release she so desperately craved. Without warning Sei pulled back bringing Yumi with her. Yumi sat panting in Sei grasp. Supported by Sei Yumi was able to rest her chin on Sei shoulder. There she remained taking in frantic breathes, he nerves still firing all over her body.

"Are you ready?" Sei whispered into Yumi's ear. Yumi contained gasping for air until she felt fingertips tracing the top of her skirt. Yumi inhaled sharply when Sei hand moved past the barrier and came to a rest atop her now damp panties. One rub from Sei's slender finger caused Yumi to clench her thighs and pull tightly against Sei. "Does that feel good Yumi?" Sei asked with a giggle.

"Mmmmm!" Yumi cried when Sei ran her finger back up Yumi's most sensitive area. Sei took two fingers tip and set them at the top of Yumi's panties.

"Don't scream." Said Sei. Sei moved the dripping fabric aside and traced Yumi's two delicate folds. Sei pulled her head back and brought her mouth back to Yumi's. Which Yumi hungrily explored with her tongue. Yumi's eyes shoot open in pain as Sei sunk two fingers inside Yumi. Yumi's painful cry was replaced with pleasure as Sei moved inside her. Sei's mouth captured each moan escaping Yumi's throat. Yumi began to move her hips, Sei fingers became faster and faster. When Sei felt Yumi was almost at her peak she pull her fingers out.

"Lay back." Commanded Sei. Yumi obeyed and rested her head as Sei pulled off her Skirt. Sei pulled Yumi's panties off her legs then sat back on her knees. Yumi felt Sei grip her waist; Yumi's lower half was pulled up to Sei. Yumi entered a world of sheer ecstasy when Sei's tongue lapped against her most sensitive bud of nerves. Sei took Yumi in her mouth and began to suck furiously, bringing Yumi to the edge.

"Ah..! S-S-Sei!!!"

As Yumi reached her peak she cried out Sei's name, and balled her fists until they were white knuckled. Yumi continued to scream and moan as she rode the pleasure waves flowing through her body. Sei ran her tongue in circles until Yumi's spasms faded away. Yumi lay looking at the ceiling spent, her mouth agape and her chest quickly rising and falling.

"Sei…" Yumi panted.

"Yes?" Sei responded while licking her lips.

"I love you." Yumi moaned.

"I love you too." Said Sei.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Reviewers are my heroes! Kind words, criticism, or questions are all welcome.


End file.
